


唯我独尊

by lingyin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyin/pseuds/lingyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>终于有人找到了金。前提：蚂蚁篇结束竞选篇开始前if的世界，假如小杰并未生还。Chinese version of Readerofasaph's《I am that which I am》.</p>
            </blockquote>





	唯我独尊

 

作者：Readerofasaph

译者：零音

Summary: 终于有人找到了金。

For English Version please go to [I am that which I am](http://archiveofourown.org/works/145029) 

**前提：**

蚂蚁篇结束竞选篇前的if的世界。

 

 

 

“这已经是你跟踪我的第十四天了，还带着杀气。”金·富力士说道。他站在临海的崖边，“我本想等你准备好了自己出来的，但还是忍不住在思考——‘他到底是想要恐吓还是挑衅？’可现在我已经烦了。”金转身，“出来，不然我就先攻了。”

 

气氛极细微却仍可辨识地改变了，连海鸟也许都未曾觉察的隐秘存在在那一瞬归于沉寂。一时间万物皆止，仅剩下海鸥、疾风，以及作响的海浪。

 

一道模糊的影子（并非人型，肉眼亦无法捕捉）凭空而出呼啸着直攻向金，两枚精致而高质量的武器朝他扑来。

 

金准备就绪。抑或他本如此认为。他躲开了第一枚，但第二枚砸中了他的膝盖。

 

这是属于那种能够完全击碎普通人整条腿的攻击，或者甚至是猎人的。随之席卷的电压是致死阈值的五倍。他向后跃开，闻到自己焦化皮肉的气味。金知道自己的膝盖骨确实骨折了。

 

那道影子– 现在已经减速到足以辨别他是个少年– 准备发动第二击。

 

现在不是放水的时候，所以金向逼近自己的少年掷出等同于军武弹头的念弹。而他顺势掉进悬崖碎开时的裂缝里，并对先前栖息于此的鸟类低声道了句歉，为自己一瞬间扼杀的无数小生命。

 

金用无损的那条腿着陆在碎石与潮湿的沙滩。包裹在周身的念弹开落下的石屑与遮挡视线的灰尘，海水冲刷的声音，以及– 虚无。影子。他追踪者的消失无踪。

 

继而一个少年站在及膝的海水中，握着一柄鱼竿。望着金。

 

为杀戮，金觉察到，亦为赴死。

 

他隐约认出了那鱼竿，但并没有特别清晰的印象。少年更为有趣。“你是怎么找到我的？”金问道。这并不是他初次被追踪，也不会是最后一次。

 

总有两种人在追逐他：第一类并大多都归属这类的是在某个地方遇到过他，憎恶他，或者渴望他，因此而寻找他。有些人挺有趣，但更多是不有趣的人。

 

第二类则来自与金的过去，被他伤透心的人，有被他粉碎了骄傲的人，或者是对他久仰大名，只为了荣誉而寻找他。这种人也不少，金很肯定– 但他从未见过他们。他们也从未找到过他。

 

只有凯特，前无古人后无来者。直到这个小鬼。

 

“努力。”少年回答，缓缓靠近。空气中仍充斥着杀意，混杂着一种致命的诱惑– 如果可能的话，金确定他们会连战数日，不眠不休– 但此刻少年逐渐靠近时，他的念能够被读懂了。一个杀人者，一个享乐主义者，却并不是为了杀人和愉悦而来。

 

“我想不起来你。”金询问，“我杀了你父亲吗？你母亲？”

 

少年笑出了声，“我的父母杀人。没人杀得了他们。”

 

“那你是被雇佣了来跟踪我？你这种程度的家伙不可能为钱卖命。”

 

“我来交给你这个。”小鬼这么说。鱼竿破空划过两人间的距离，伴随着另一件更小的东西，跌落在金脚边的海贝上。

 

他轻易接住了鱼竿，质地在他手中古旧而熟稔。“这不是我的。”这是实话。他把它送人了，很久很久前就送人了。

 

“它现在是你的了。”

 

“执照也不是我的。”少年挑起眉梢，金解释道，“我早放弃那些了，不喜欢被束缚。”

 

“我知道。”霎时间，空气里确实蔓延起杀意，但消失得如来时般迅疾，金没有理会。

 

他们在沙尘趋于平静的漫长时间里无言地对视，海水在破碎的礁石上撞击。金缓缓开口，“所以，他选择不来见我。”

 

那是见面后初次，少年眼中闪烁过真实的情绪，“别擅自猜测，你这个蠢老头。”

 

“如果他真的那么想来就能做到。他是我儿子。”金说道，仿佛事实就是如此简单。是或不是。但少年顿了顿。

 

“恩，大概吧。”

 

“既然都来了，想在这里留下一段时间吗？”金问道，感到少年撤回的念，不容置疑的准备迅速离开的信号– 金所见过的最快的，他如此认为，而他可是一辈子都跟猎豹赛跑，杀死巨猿，还骑过快得像声音般的鸟。

 

“没理由留下。”

 

“一定会很有趣的，我保证。”金稀疏化了自己的念盾然后换了个姿势，因为用骨折的腿施力而缩了缩，“绝对比自杀有趣。”

 

少年停住了。

 

金俯身捡起脚边的执照，“你也有一张，对吧？”

 

“也许，你有问题？”

 

“完全没有。”金回答，“我接下来准备潜入一个深沟。传说中比斯海最黑暗的角落里有像大象脑袋那么大的珍珠。二十个潜水者里十九个都死在途中。而第二十个没拿到它。”

 

少年听着。

 

“有兴趣？”金问道。

 

“你是个变化系对吧？”少年终于说。

 

金耸了耸肩，“你也是。我猜他曾是个强化系？”

 

“别谈他的事。”少年恶狠狠说。

 

“如果你这么决定。”少年的决定没错，金如此想着，回忆起某个遥远岛屿上的某个游戏，某张同行的魔法卡。他选择了你。高于我。即便现在并不是谈论这个的时候。

 

金走过荒废的海滩，拉近两人的距离。少年顿住了，并抬起手中的悠悠，他看起来柔软且致命得就像一条过分聪敏的猫。但他允许自己被触碰，允许自己被拥抱。

 

“谢谢你。”金告诉他。

 

最终他们一同去找能点起营火的地方，并肩而行，少年仍旧恍惚着– 显然他还会这样恍惚一阵子，也许是一生– 在那生与死之间的美丽绝壁里。至于金，他很伤心，但也只是他的心能够被伤到的那种程度，他只是被那种平生仅有两次经历的空虚感占满了，那种他再也不会感受的空虚。但这感觉与悔恨无关。

 

 

 


End file.
